Twilight Garden
by butterchicken
Summary: Kairi is a resident cheese farmer from Radient Garden, Sora is a resident viking from Twilight town. Their families hate each other, so what happens when the two of them form a friendship that's boarderline...love? (No OCs)
1. Prologue

As a little note, I may change this story to original characters and publish this for real. Note that if that happens, I'll be taking this down. I own nothing. Rated T for a very morbid tale. Warning, Roxas bashing, and almost everyone is out of character.

Prologue

For many years, the people of Radient Garden and the people of Twilight Town were at war.

But the biggest war was against a family of Radient Garden cheese farmers, called the Harts and a family of Twilight Town vikings called the Keys, who's war began about twenty years ago.

The leader of the vikings, a tough, burly man named Terra, was a man who's very name struck fear into the hearts of all who heard it.

He had married a cold heartless woman and they vowed all their children would follow in his footsteps, regardless of gender.

However, his reighn of tyrrany all abruptly came to an end on the night he raided the Hart's dairy farm.

He was going to set it on fire, but one farmer was still remaining: a young man named Ventus.

When he saw the viking's shadows, his first instinct was to attack, so he grabbed a shovel for shoveling up cow dung and ran towards Terra.

The two fought on long through the night. It would have lasted longer, but either Terra was drinking the night before, he was tired, or he was just sick of his old ways and wanted a way out.

Ventus flipped Terra on his back and stabbed him with the shovel, killing him instantly and leaving Terra's wife, Larxene, with their unborn child and aching for revenge.

Months passed and Larxene had a set of identical twins. Two boys named Roxas and Sora, whom she planned on using to carry out her revenge.

Ventus and his wife, Aqua, had a daughter of their own, a girl named Kairi.

But Ventus was worried about his daughter, for he knew the vikings were going to come back seeking revenge on him, and he knew they would use Kairi to get to him.

The night she was born, Ventus vowed he'd do anything in his power to keep his little girl safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Daddy!" Kairi said, running to Ventus's bedside.

Her parents may still be asleep, and it may have only been eight o clock, but that didn't stop her from wanting to play outside before her lessons.

Ventus opened his eye and stared at his ten-year old daughter, the spitting image of him.

"Yes, Kairi?" He asked, sitting up.

Kairi put her hands on the bed and looked in his blue eyes, her own Violet-blue eyes shining like a pair of gems.

"May I go out and play?" She asked, quietly so she wouldn't wake up her mom.

Ventus smiled and ruffled his daughter's short, auburn hair.

"Where do you plan on going, young lady?" He asked, in his fake stern voice.

Kairi put on an innocent face and smiled. "Just in the meadow by the farm, I want to chase some sheep." She admitted.

At this point, Aqua had awoken and was listening.

She brushed her short blue hair out of her sapphire green eyes and waited for her husband's answer.

"Well, I don't know... What do you think, Aqua?" Ventus asked his wife.

"Please mom?" Kairi asked, getting impatient.

"Well, I don't see any problem." Aqua said.

"Thank-you, Mommy." Kairi said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Now, Kairi!" Ventus said as Kairi headed to the door.

Kairi sighed and turned back to her dad, this was usually where he'd lay out a bunch of annoying rules that would make her feel smothered.

"Yes?" She asked, itching to run and have fun.

"Please stay away from the river." Ventus said.

"Huh? Why?" Kairi asked, surprised. Usually her father always let her go to the river. Why was today an exception?

"It's too far away from home and if you're not careful, you'll drown." Ventus said.

"Oh, okay." Kairi said, not really buying it. "Bye."

Then she tore out of the house and down to the meadow.

"And don't be out late! You need to be home for milking lessons!" Ventus yelled after her.

"Got it!" Kairi yelled as the front door slammed.

Ventus snuggled back down into bed, now that his daughter was out, he could get back to his sleep.

"Why did you just lie to our daughter?" Aqua asked, shooting Ventus an angry look.

"Huh?" Ventus asked, bewildered

"The lake is right next to the meadow and you know the water only goes to Kairi's stomach! What's the real reason you don't want her going there for?"

Ventus blushed. "Well, I recently found out Larxene's back and she has three youngsters with her who wouldn't hesitate to kill if she said so, and they are waiting by the river. I can't tell Kairi that a group of vikings are slumming in it and they have a personal grudge against me for killing their leader, that would haunt her for life."

Aqua sighed. "You know you're going to have to tell her the truth about your enemies eventually. Otherwise she could walk right into the jaws of danger and we won't be able to save her. She's like a female version of what you used to be when you were a child: a hyperactive person who dosn't know the true meaning of danger. Kind of like our nephew, Axel."

Little did they know, Kairi was crouched under the window and she heard everything.

"Vikings, huh? Dad did always say I wasn't allowed to trust them, now I understand why."

Then she got up and ran to the meadow, hoping she might sneak a peek at a viking ship, just so she could see what vikings were truly like.

"Oh no!" Ventus cried suddenly, waking up and bolting up from his bed.

"What now?" Aqua asked, annoyed to have been woken.

She loved Ventus more than anything, but she hated being woken up.

"The meadow is next to the river! She could get captured!" Ventus gasped.

Aqua bolted up next to him. "What were we thinking! She`s like a miniature version of you! The vikings are going to kidnap her for sure!"

The two got dressed and ran out the door.

"Kairi! We're coming for you!" They screamed, hoping their daughter would be okay.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Two... Three!" Kairi whispered, carefully watching a flock of sheep that gathered in the meadow, grazing. Then, without warning, she ran towards them, screaming.

The sheep took off in multiple directions.

Kairi chose an adult one and focused her chase on that one, as he two of them ran through fields, and trees, Kairi loved the adrenaline shots she was getting by chasing the sheep.

Finally, Kairi decided to rest and let the sheep go.

She flopped on the grass, laughing and panting.

This, too was apart of her games, once she caught her breath, she'd chase a new sheep, but in the meantime, she needed to rest.

Suddenly, something in her gut didn't feel quite right, and that gave her a bigger adrenaline shot then she usually got while chasing sheep.

As she looked around, a splash of familiar blue caught her eye.

"Wow." Kairi whispered, feeling mischievous.

As she crept farther, the blue stretched further into a whole other world.

"The river." The Kairi whispered.

She wandered to the edge of the cliff that was right above the river and peered over.

Concealed in a miniature cove was a viking ship.

"Woah!" Kairi said, impressed with her discovery.

"I wonder what it's like inside."

She stopped, mulling over the possibilities, turned around to go home and bumped into somebody.

It was a boy around her age.

He had spiky brown hair and cerulean eyes that were set in a scowl.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking over to her menacingly.

Kairi's face flushed. This boy was her age, but he made her feel frightened.

She backed up into a tree, raising her fists to protect herself.

If necessary, she'd punch his lights out.

The boy raised an eyebrow and backed up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, obviously weirded out.

"Father told me to never trust a Viking!" Kairi angrily replied.

"Ah! So you're daddy's little girl." the boy mocked.

"Shut up!" Kairi angrily yelled at him, blushing with embarrassment.

"A Viking, like me, answers to nobody." the boy said.

"That's why we're supreme."

"Oh yeah?" Kairi asked, not buying it.

She hated people with egos, and this boy was making it on her top ten, and she knew little to nothing about this boy

"Yeah." the boy said, pulling out a knife. He flipped it once and tossed it over his shoulder.

It hit a tree and went all the way through.

"Woah!" Kairi cried.

The tree was super thick, bigger then a fully grown elephant and Kairi couldn't help but feel slightly impressed.

"That was amazing!" She cried.

The boy smugly grinned, but before anything could be said, there was an ominous cracking sound.

"What's that?" The boy asked.

Kairi knew immediately, and before anything could be said, she pushed the boy so hard he was knocked over and into another tree.

"What was that for?" He screamed, angrily.

As if answering his question, the tree he pierced fell down right in front of him.

"Oh..." he said, crossing over to Kairi, blushing.

Then he held out his hand. "Thanks for rescuing me, you were really brave! My name's Sora."

Kairi gently took his hand and shook it. "I'm Kairi." she said. "And no problem."

As they shook hands, Kairi found herself thinking he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Well, as you probably know, my family are a group of rough and tough vikings, but I don't know anything about you. What does your family do?" Sora asked.

Kairi was about to answer, but before she could form the sentence, a female viking jumped in front of Kairi.

She had chin length blonde hair slicked back out of her face with two strands that stuck up like antennae and green eyes.

Kairi gasped as the lady pulled out a sword and aimed it at her throat.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kairi never felt more frightened, she was only ten and she was about to die!

Before the sword could plunge into her throat, a familiar voice cried "Watch out Kairi!" and a shovel knocked the sword away.

Kairi looked up and saw Ventus standing behind her, holding the shovel like you would a spear.

"Daddy!" She cried.

At that point, Aqua had pulled Kairi out of danger and was holding her tightly.

"Kairi! We thought we'd lost you." She whispered.

"Larxene." Ventus said, angrily.

The woman named Larxene beamed an icy, sadistic smile.

"Ventus, long time, no see. I see you still have the shovel that killed my husband."

Ventus's eyes narrowed and he thrust the shovel forward a bit.

"Yes. I do." He said, cooly. "And if you and your son don't want to share the same fate as Terra, I suggest you two get out."

Larxene seemed to have no intention of leaving.

She walked over to him in an almost glide-like state and let a finger run across the handle of the shovel.

"Oh? Is that the only trick you know? Meanwhile, my son, Sora, has a lot of strength. Way more than you. He already knocked over that tree."

She pointed at the overturned tree to emphasize her point.

Kairi and Sora exchanged a look of fear. They both knew they were in trouble.

"I don't care if you son causes the apocalypse!" Ventus yelled, then he lowered the shovel to Sora's throat.

"I have no issues with driving this in his jugular, and this was originally used for shoveling cow feces!" He warned Larxene.

Then he turned to Sora.

"Kid! If you want to live to see your next birthday, I suggest you and your mom get out of Radiant Garden!"

Sora began to tremble and a few tears dripped out of his eyes.

Never the less, he turned around and ran back to the ship, whispering a shaky 'bye' to Kairi.

"And you!" Ventus added, turning the shovel back to Larxene.

"Don't let your son become an orphan, because I will kill you if you mess with me or my family again."

Larxene placed one more icy grin over her painted lips and turned around. "Don't think this is over, Ventus. Sora and my other son Roxas will avenge Terra, just wait and see. And my newest recruit, Xion, too."

Then she turned around and went back to the ship.

Ventus lowered the shovel and turned to Kairi.

Kairi did a nervous grin, but when she saw how angry her father was, it immediately waned.

"Aqua?" Ventus asked.

Aqua turned. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to our daughter alone. Please wait for us at home." Aqua nodded and walked back home.

Ventus turned to his daughter angrily. "Kairi! Why did you disobey me?"

Kairi shrank back. "I was curious! I wanted to see just how bad the vikings really were."

"But you were almost killed today."

"I know."

"And what's worse! Because I'm your father, they would spare no hesitation of killing you!"

Kairi's eyes widened. "Kind of like with you and Sora?" she threw back angrily.

Ventus sighed and shook his head. "No, I only threatened him. I would never take the life of a child. That would only put me at their level."

Kairi had to ask. "Then why did you kill Terra?"

Ventus sighed and put his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Before you were born, Terra was a ruthless killer. Every two days, he would go to each house, kill the husbands, rape all the woman, and after that, set their barn on fire. I don't know why, but he knew your mother was pregnant with you, and he wanted nothing to do with a pregnant woman, so he tried to kill her, and you too."

"That's enough!" Kairi screamed, her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

Ventus kissed his daughter's head and took her by the hand.

"Let's go home." he said.

Kairi knew she was heading back home to learn how to milk.

"Sora..." She thought. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, on the viking boat, Sora's twin brother, Roxas, was brooding.

"Sora, Sora, Sora." He said, angrily.

He threw open the door to his room and flopped on his bed.

"Why does he get to be Mother's favourite? He's only fifteen minutes older than me, and already he get's going to inherit Dad's armour, his title and he's even getting lessons on how to deal with those foolish gardeners! Why can't I have a chance?"

He pulled out some 3-day old haggis out from under his bed and began to munch on it.

"He's even betrothed to a girl who is cute, yet she'll murder you if you rub her the wrong way!" He angrily said.

As if on cue, the door to his room flew open and Sora's nine-year old fiancée, Xion, barged in.

She was holding one of Larxene's swords that she had as a child, and was trying to use it, rather well, as Roxas noted.

Her lagoon-blue eyes were set in an angry scowl and her raven hair was in a cute pixie cut, she looked cute and innocent, but she easily brought one of the strongest vikings to his knees because he took away her dinner.

"Hey Xion." Roxas said, swallowing the last of his haggis.

Xion ignored him and slashed a hole in the wall where multiple scratches had been made before.

"Looking for Sora? He isn't here." he said, sticking out his leg and tripping Xion.

Xion hit the ground, but immediately jumped up and held the sword to his throat.

"What do you mean 'Sora isn't here'?" she asked, her voice going dark and dangerous.

Roxas wasn't afraid. Xion had held a sword to his throat many a time, he was used to it by now.

"Simple, the little snot isn't here. He must have left the boat to avoid you, you blade-happy lunatic."

Xion narrowed her eyes and put the blade away.

"Larxene's going to be really cheesed off. None of the three of us are allowed to leave the boat until we're adults!" she warned.

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "Yah? Well maybe that's what it's going to take for mom to stop putting him on a high pedestal! Why can't mom like me? I'm his age, I'm just as handsome, I'm just as smart..."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Also, you're really fat." she said, poking Roxas's belly.

Roxas blushed and looked down at his belly, sure it was getting hard to see his feet, but Xion didn't have to rub it in.

He was only gaining weight because food was the only thing that loved him.

Xion was reaching for her sword again to restart practice when the door opened and an angry Larxene came in, dragging Sora with him.

She tossed him on the bed and went to the window, rubbing the bridge of her nose, something she only did before she started screaming.

"Hey, Sora!" Xion said, plopping down next to her fiancée, a huge smile on her face.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

Sora smiled back at her, but he didn't put all of his heart in it.

Even though he was her fiancée, and she loved him like crazy, Sora noted, he thought of her as nothing more than a twin sister.

Before he could begin to tell her about Kairi and his journey, Larxene turned to them.

"Xion, Roxas, out please." she ordered.

The two of them left, leaving Sora to deal with the wrath of his mother.

"What do I keep on telling you? It is because of that wench's father that you are half an orphan!"

"I know! but, she didn't seem so dangerous..."

"What?" Larxene asked, putting on a little kid voice. "Were you going to be her friend and Ventus would let you back on Radiant Garden without swinging his shovel..." Then her smile widened into an evil one.

"Go to sleep, my little schemer." she said, pulling back the covers of his bed so he could crawl in them.

Sora sighed and wormed his way under the covers and let his mom tuck him in, something she rarely did.

"You have given me an idea that will avenge your father's death."

Sora's face went red. "I don't think I want..."

Larxene immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. "Hush, and sleep. Tomorrow, we'll train you harder." Then her hand left her son's mouth.

Kissing her son on the head, she turned to leave..

Sora snuggled down and fell asleep, as his mother's evil laugh followed him through the darkness.

**Author's note: **Just as a little note in advance, After this, 11 years will pass, and to all you SoKai lovers, don't worry, you'll get what you want...in a bit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The years spun past swiftly, and little Kairi had grown into a beautiful young woman of age 21.

Her hair had grown and now fell to her shoulders, and she became a natural beauty who needed no make-up, and she also abandoned her crazy, wild child ways for something a little more tranquil and mild.

After years of training, she had also finally learnt the art of milking, and as a right of passage in her family, she had to go to the barn, milk a cow, make cheese, and sell it to the nearest town.

Kairi had already milked the cow the way her mother had taught her, and she had turned the milk into some of the finest cheeses the world.

All she had to do was go to town and sell at least one block of it.

"Good luck, dear." Aqua said, tying a cream shawl over Kairi's pink dress to keep her warm.

Kairi looked her mom in the eye and smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. I have Hart blood."

Then she threw all the cheese in a basket, swung it under her arm, and journeyed out the door.

When she got to the river where she met Sora, she tried to catch a glimpse of the boat her old friend lived in. To her surprise, the boat was gone.

"I guess he went back to Twilight Town." She said, carrying on with her journey.

Before she could leave the river however, an odd smell caught her nose.

"Smoke?" She asked herself, sniffing the air.

No doubt, there was smoke.

It smelled so strong, Kairi gagged on it a bit.

"But where there's smoke, there's..." Kairi thought, then she paused and turned.

Flames were shooting up from behind her, so hard she could hardly see the path. She screamed and dropped the cheese.

She turned to run, but stopped.

Another wall of flames was blocking her path.

Kairi was trapped by a ring of fire.

She wasn't sure how it got there, it was raining for the past few months, so the fire shouldn't have happened.

Normally, she'd drop to the ground and cry, but she knew it wouldn't help matters.

Instead, whispered good-bye to everyone she knew and loved individually.

When she finished, a tall looming shadow was cast over her, blocking the bright lights the flames were casting.

Looking up, Kairi saw a 21-year-old viking in front of her.

He had long, spiky light-brown hair and cerulean eyes, but no facial hair to her surprise.

"Get away from me!" Kairi cried, frightened.

"Shut up!" The man said.

"Unless you want to be burnt to a crisp, I suggest you do as I say."

Kairi sighed. "Okay." She whispered.

She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but what other choice did she have?

The man bent down and scooped her up. "Hang on." He said.

Kairi scurried on his back and gripped tight.

The man immediately took off through the fire.

He went so fast, Kairi didn't even feel herself get burnt.

Eventually, Kairi was carried to her house where Ventus was nervously waiting.

Kairi jumped off the man's back and dashed to Ventus.

"Dad!" She cried.

Ventus hugged his daughter lovingly, then turned to the man.

"Why have you come to our farm?" He angrily asked.

The man scoffed and removed his helmet.

"Does a man need an excuse to see an old friend?" He asked.

Kairi let go of her father, curiously and walked over to him.

There was something so familiar to him, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Looking at him carefully, she began to see pieces of her old friend.

"Sora?" She asked, cautiously.

The man grinned. "Hey, Kairi." He said. "Took you long enough."

Ventus was not impressed.

"Okay, you saw my daughter, now get out and go back to your family! Otherwise, I will kill you." He said.

Sora grinned at Ventus, his grin mirroring Larxene's icy smile.

"I left my family. I'm tired of all the killing, and all I need is some peace."

"And you chose Radiant Garden?" Ventus asked, not buying it.

Kairi turned back to Ventus.

"Please, Daddy! Sora saved me from the blaze!"

Ventus turned to Sora. "Fine, I'll let you stay."

"You can sleep in the barn!" Kairi said, happy with her dad's decision.

Ventus shot his daughter an angry look.

"Fine, but I'm going to chain you up." he said.

Sora nodded. "I understand." he said.

When no one was looking, Ventus pulled out a sword, and ran his finger across the blade.

"And I'm sure you'll understand when I sink this into your scrawny neck." He whispered.

Then he slowly put the blade away and went to the barn where he would be chained up for the night.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Larxene was talking to Roxas and Xion.

"Everything went as planned." Xion said, holding out the torch she and Roxas used to start the fire.

"Excellent, he's in. Now, part two." Larxene laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Now we begin the Sokai. If you hate Sokai, I suggest you stop reading, cause the rest is almost all Sokai... Okay, let's continue

Chapter 6

Sora sighed as he rubbed his sore muscles.

It was morning, so Ventus had finally unchained him, but he had the worst night sleep.

It was rather cold inside the barn, smelled kind of funny, and Sora had to sleep on the hard ground with chains attaching him to the floor, which made him very uncomfortable, and that fueled his desire to kill Ventus.

Sora silently waited until Ventus left the house after breakfast, when Ventus came out, Sora reached for his sword, checking if it was still there.

Then he slowly crept out after him.

If necessary, and he couldn't reach his sword, he'd break Ventus's neck like it was a twig.

Before he could approach him to drive the blade into him, something tackled him.

He turned angrily, ready to attack with his hand on his weapon.

Kairi was standing in front of him with a big smile on her face.

"Morning!" She happily cried, tossing Sora an orange.

"Here's your breakfast." She said.

Sora saw Ventus had disappeared, and in his rage, flopped down on the ground and began peeling the orange so he could eat it.

Kairi sat next to him in silence, and once the orange was finished and the peels were thrown in the garden, Kairi turned to Sora with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks for saving me." she said, happily, but quietly.

Sora shot her an annoyed look. "What the heck were you doing near viking territory?" He asked.

"You know that's practically suicide! How could you be so stupid!?"

Kairi sighed. Sora had changed a lot, but she wouldn't give up, for she knew the Sora she had befriended was still in there.

"I was going to sell some Hart cheese. I need to make some more today since the other batch got destroyed in the blaze... Hey! Maybe you can help." she said, happy with her new idea.

Sora was taken aback. He could kill this creature with his bare hands, but she trusted him fully.

She was nothing like Xion, who had grown to act and like a younger version of Larxene and only smiled when someone was dying.

For some reason, he felt something in his heart melt become lighter.

"Okay, I guess. But you'll have to teach me how to do this."

Kairi nodded. "First, we need to milk the cow so we can have milk. Dublin has been ready for a bit, I'll show you how to milk her."

"Really?" Sora sarcastically asked. "We need to milk a cow? I thought cheese was made out of juice."

Kairi's face fell, but not for long. "Come on, Sora!" She said.

Her smooth, creamy hand took ahold of his rough calloused one, and she led him through some tall trees to the fields where the cows were grazing.

She went over to one and pulled her to Sora.

"This is Dublin. Normally, farmers take the cows into the barn to milk." Kairi said, patting the cow's head.

"But we want them to be as relaxed as possible." Eventually, the cow began grazing.

Kairi bent down and began milking her. After a bit, she turned to Sora.

"Your turn." She said.

Sora nervously sat down.

"OH! Be gentle with her." Kairi quickly said.

"Remember, you'll be pulling on her skin, and no person or animal likes that done roughly."

Sora sighed. After a bit of guidance, he slowly began milking Dublin.

It wasn't long before he got a whole pail full of creamy milk.

"Okay, the cow is milked. Now what?" he said, triumphantly

Kairi patted Dublin's back and the cow headed back to the fields to rejoin with her friends and family.

"We head home. Making cheese takes three weeks. We have to let the milk ferment a bit...unless..."

Then she turned. A flock of sheep were starting to gether.

Kairi set the pail down and took off after them.

"Come on, Sora!" She called.

Sora sighed. Kairi was like a puzzle.

He hesitated a bit then ran after her. "What's the point of this? I thought we were here to make cheese!" He cried, catching up to her.

"Yeah, but I also come here for fun!" Kairi giggled, separating a sheep from the herd and going after it.

Sora watched her run, she looked so innocent and free.

He shook his head of those thoughts and tore off after another one, separating this one from the heard.

Eventually, they let the sheep go, and Sora and Kairi were exhausted.

"That was fun!" Sora yelled, flopping down on the ground, laughing.

"That's what I was doing when we first met." Kairi said.

The two of them lay flopped on the ground, laughing

"Come on, we have to head back." Kairi said, offering Sora her hand.

Sora took it, but while Kairi was pulling Sora up, she lost balance and fell on top of him.

A crimson blush filled both their cheeks as they quickly scrambled up.

"I think we should head back." Kairi said, blushing.

Sora nodded and the two of them headed back to Kairi's house


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Time to bring in another character, *Snaps fingers and armoured men drags an Organization XIII member in*

**?: **No! I refuse to do this!

**BC: **Aww! But you'll disappoint the fangirls!

**?: **Fangirls? Fine...But you didn't have to make me so immature!

**BC: **On with the show

Chapter 7

Later at night, Kairi invited Sora for a night of stargazing, which Sora cautiously accepted.

As the two of them lay flopped on their backs, pointing at certain stars, patterns, shooting stars and constellations, Sora sighed.

"I've never done this before... Mom's always training me to be a strong viking so I could make her proud."

Kairi turned in surprise. "You mean you and your father never stargazed?" She asked. "Father and I did this all the time when I was a child.

Sora sat up and shook his head. "Father was killed before I was born. I never met him, but there's still a part of me that misses him dearly."

Kairi sighed and looked away. "My father said he had to kill him, otherwise he would have killed our whole family, if your dad was alive, I'd probably be dead." She shivered in fear at that thought.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise.

This was a side he never heard of, then he hung his head as a horrible thought came to mind.

"Maybe I'm doomed to the same fate." He whispered, but Kairi heard him.

Sitting up, she took him in her arms and held him, as if trying to suck the pain out of him, after a bit, Sora hugged her back.

Little did they know, Ventus was watching. When he saw his daughter hold the son of his sworn enemy, he felt sad and confused.

"Aqua... I don't know what to do!" He said.

Aqua got up and went over to him. "Maybe Sora was telling the truth. We should give him a chance, he doesn't seem to mean our daughter any harm." She said, gently rubbing his back. "I can see them just as well as you can. We should get to know him better." Then she headed off to bed.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

Ventus nodded and followed her.

Meanwhile, the two were still held in their embrace, but finally, Sora pulled away.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, saddened.

"It's nothing." He lied, confused about the jumbled feelings that lay deep in his heart.

"Ok, it's just that...My whole life, I was taught... nevermind...I have to go." He said, taking off.

He wanted to clear his heart of the feelings he was starting to feel so he could carry out his mission. Also, he knew he was engaged to Xion, so these new feelings he felt for Kairi were even more wrong.

"Sora! wait!" Kairi cried as Sora took off.

He barely took three steps when a boy around their age dropped down.

He was a Radiant Garden citizen and looked like a male version of Kairi with long, spiky red hair and emerald eyes with tattoos under them.

"And where are you going?" He asked, pointing at Sora.

Sora was so surprised he was almost knocked back.

"Woah!" He cried.

Kairi's eyes widened when she saw the boy. "Axel!" She cried.

"You two know each other?" Sora asked, bewildered.

Kairi laughed nervously. "He's my cousin." She admitted.

Axel sighed. "Look, I saw you two! I saw you two! I saw the two of you break the laws of existence! Now, I must have a word with you!" He cried, taking them by the hand.

"Axel's a little nutty." Kairi whispered as the two of them were getting towed away.

Finally, Axel led them to a waterfall.

"Now you two, stand facing each other!" He said, acting like a five-year old on christmas.

After a bit of hesitation, the two obeyed him. He stared at them for a few minutes, then he pushed Kairi into Sora so their lips brushed each other.

"Now, tell me you aren't going anywhere! You're going to fall in love!" He giggled, then ran off, laughing all the way.

The two of them quickly pushed away from each other.

"Guy's a nut! We're not..." Sora began, then he looked at Kairi.

He didn't know why, but it was like they were meeting all over again.

Her eyes seemed to shine more radiantly than before, and her smile was more, gentle, innocent and serene.

Kairi also felt the same way about Sora.

She didn't understand why, but Sora seemed more, different then before, and she didn't mind the change, she felt like she was sinking in his eyes, and she was loving every second of it.

"Um... maybe we should head home to bed, Father's going to kill me if I'm out late." Kairi said, pushing her red hair out of her face.

Sora nervously nodded. They took each other's hands and headed back.

When they got back, Sora gently brushed some hair out of Kairi's face, his touch sending tingles down both their spines.

"Good night." He whispered tenderly to her.

Kairi smiled while a blush crept on her face.

"Good-night." She replied, then ran inside, with Sora's gaze lingering on the spot she was standing on originally.

No sooner had she disappeared. Ventus came out.

"You know, I've set the couch up as a bed." he said.

"Come on. You'll be more comfortable and warm."

Sora smiled, finally feeling accepted, and followed him in.

Little did he know, Xion was watching him.

"Come on, Sorie! Why haven't you killed him!" She cried.

But when there was no sign of death, Xion angrily ran back to Larxene.

"Are you sure?" She asked, angry.

"Affirmative." Xion said, feeling nervous.

"Sora can't betray us!" Larxene growled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sora paced up and down the living room, deep in worry and thought.

It was morning, and he had made his mind up on what he wanted his future to be.

He had fallen in love with Kairi, and therefore wanted no more of Larxene's plot, let alone be a Twilight Town citizen.

"I have to tell her today!" He said to himself, then he shook his head.

"Yeah right, that would be a lovely speech. 'Kairi, my mom was going to have me use you to get to your father so I could kill him, but I don't want to anymore...'" Then he gulped and said the last part gently.

"'Because I love you...' She'd kick me out immediately, and Ventus would have no qualms in killing me." He said.

Unsure what to do, he let out a blood curdling scream of confusion.

Looking up, he saw Kairi enter the room.

She was wearing a gorgeous, powder-pink milkmaid dress, and her auburn tresses were down in a way that made her hair fall around her face in a beautiful way.

Watching her made Sora's heart act up.

"Kairi!" He cried.

Kairi looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sora! Ready to make some cheese?" She asked.

Sora nodded, but before they could go, Ventus entered the room.

"Sora, I want to talk to you." He said.

"Sorry, Kairi, we'll make the cheese when I get back." Sora said.

Kairi giggled and nodded.

Sora nervously followed Ventus to a remote grassy area.

"I wanted to let you know, when we first met, I hated you." Ventus admitted.

Sora frowned. Was this a 'get out of Radiant Garden' speech?

"But after watching you with my daughter, I have come to realize that you aren't like Terra. The only thing you two have in common is your blood line, but you are different. You told me you wanted to take residence in Radiant Garden, well I wanted to let you know..."

But before he could finish, Sora's well-trained Viking sences picked up something unpleasant.

Looking up, Larxene, Roxas and Xion were surrounding them.

"Well done, Sora." Larxene said.

"You've made the kill so easy!"

"YOU!" Ventus screamed, betrayed.

"NO!" Sora yelled.

"This has nothing to do with me."

Immediately, Xion ran forward and slashed Ventus across the face, blinding his left eye.

Sora tried helping out Ventus, but the vikings had no interest in allowing that, and knocked him back.

Ventus turned and fled, half blinded and could barely stand on one leg.

"I'll get him!" Roxas cried.

Before he could reach Ventus, Sora grabbed his sword and jabbed it deep in Roxas's belly.

Roxas's face paled and he spewed out a river of blood.

"I'm sorry, mom." He whispered, then he collapsed on the ground, dead.

Turning around, Larxene struck Sora in a rage.

"Why did you kill your own flesh and blood?" She screamed.

"I'm tired of killing! I withdraw from this family!" Sora said. Then he left.

Larxene watched him run away.

"I will kill Ventus, and Sora too!"

Meanwhile, Ventus stumbled back home.

"FATHER!" Kairi screamed, taking him inside.

"Mother! Get help!" She cried.

As Aqua came out, Sora ran to the house.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, starting to run over to him.

Before she could, Ventus grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Why are you here?" Ventus asked, angry.

"I had nothing to do with the ambush!" Sora countered.

"I never finished my sentence." Ventus said, picking up the shovel.

"I wanted to let you know I don't want you anywhere near my family! One step closer, or if I see you again! I will kill you!"

"NO!" Kairi screamed.

Sora hung his head and walked away.

Kairi tried to chase him, but Ventus grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Sora!" She screamed.

Sora kept walking. He didn't want to disappoint the Hart's anymore.

When he came to the waterfall he and Kairi shared a kiss under, he saw Terra staring back at him.

Closing his eyes in pain, he walked further away.

Finally, he turned and saw Kairi's tear-stained face.

Sighing sadly, he walked away into his world of exile.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Father! You can't do this!" Kairi cried, yanking on his arm.

Ventus was stubborn.

Instead of listening to his daughter, he pulled her closer so she could see the rage burning in his face.

"You will not go anywhere near him again!" he ordered.

"He is a member of Twilight Town! His only excuse to enter Radiant Garden was to kill me, and he was using you to make that possible!" Ventus said.

"NO!" Kairi cried.

"He loves me!" She screamed. "And I love him!"

Then she stopped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She didn't realize she felt this strongly for Sora, and she certainly couldn't let her father know, then she paused.

Her father's face was an equal mix of anger, hurt and betrayal.

"I love him, for him! And he loved me for me!" Kairi yelled.

"Only so he could kill me for revenge on what I did!" He said.

Limping over to his daughter's room, he opened the door.

"Until you get your head back on straight, you may not leave your room, I need to keep you away from him, I need to protect you!"

Kairi angrily stamped her foot. "How is this protecting me? It's hurting me! Stop being wrapped up in your warped thoughts! You don't know anything about him!"

Ventus pushed her into her room.

"He's following in Terra's footsteps. And now history must repeat itself." Ventus cooly said

Kairi looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"And you will never be a man, not like Sora! He was strong enough to conquer his hatred, you're just a coward!" She screamed at him.

Ventus's eyes filled with hurt.

Closing them sadly, he slammed her bedroom door and locked it.

Kairi flopped onto her bed and began crying so hard she felt her heart-break.

Looking up, she saw a window was left open.

It was around her level, and not too far a drop.

She cautiously went over to it, after a bit of twisting, she managed to get out.

Looking around, she saw a bit of trampled grass from where Sora left.

"Sora?" She called out, following the path.

There was no answer. Following the path more, she saw he had abandoned his weapons by some water, but the trail stopped there.

She called his name multiple times, but he never answered.

"I will not stop until I find you." She vowed, crossing a stream.

When she saw the trail was abandoned, she sighed, heartbroken, and stretched under a tree to rest.

Little did she know, in the tree, Sora was sitting in it, debating on what he could do.

Looking down, he saw the unmistakable, auburn locks of Kairi.

"She must hate me." He thought.

"Sora," He heard her whisper. "Where are you? I want to find you, so I can tell you I love you."

Sora felt something inside him rebloom.

She was looking for him! She actually loved him!

He dropped down next to her.

Kairi had her eyes closed, but he could see the diamond tears spilling out.

Cautiously reaching out a hand, he cupped the side of her face, wiping her tears away.

Kairi opened them in surprise.

When she saw Sora staring back at her, his normal grin had become more softened, she immediately threw her arms around him.

Sora smiled at her and returned the hug.

"I love you too." He whispered tenderly in her ear.

When they pulled apart, Sora wiped more tears away from Kairi's cheek and gently kissed her on the mouth.

The two of them stayed like that, melting into the kiss.

When they broke apart, the two of them, giddy with happiness and love, took off into the forest.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Twilight Garden is reaching a conclusion: :( Maybe two chapters left? By the way, don't hate me for killing Roxas, please?

Chapter 10

"Hey, Kairi! I have an idea." Sora said.

The two of them had run to a barren, grassy patch and were now flopped down, holding each other, sharing tiny kisses now and then.

"Yes?" Kairi asked, kissing his cheek.

"Let's escape our family curse." Sora said. "I'll stop being a viking, you stop being a cheese farmer, and we'll run away together, and start a family of our own."

Kairi sighed. That idea was brilliant, but she needed to be levelheaded.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Sora, we can't do that. Soon, Father's going to know I'm missing, and your mother is going to try to kill us. If they don't find us they are going to try to kill each other." she whispered.

Sora pouted and let go of her. "But we're finally together! We have nothing left to interfere with our love!"

Kairi sighed again and looked away. "I do love you, more then anything, but if we're not careful, our families will kill each other! You already know the pain of losing someone."

Sora sighed. "Maybe our only way out is to die."

"NO!" Kairi yelled. "I don't want a Romeo and Juliet ending! I want to live to see my next birthday. We need to try to talk sence into our families, and death is not an option!"

Sora sighed. Once Kairi made up her mind, there was absolutely no stopping her.

Even if he didn't like the idea, he had to go through with it. "Okay, you win. We'll try to put them back together, but if it doesn't work, we'll still find a way to be together, regardless of what our families think."

Kairi held out her hand. "Agreed."

"And seal it with a kiss." Sora said, kissing Kairi again.

Meanwhile, Larxene was comforting a heartbroken Xion.

Xion had seen the two of them kissing under the tree, and her anger had refueled.

She knew her engagement to Sora was as good as over, she had felt that for a long time, but she didn't think he had the audacity to run off with one of those milky gardeners!

"Don't worry, Xion. We'll avenge your broken heart. You know it's the girl who's responsible for this." Larxene crooned, secretly happy for the girl's misery.

She could use this to her own advantage.

Xion looked up in a rage, her beautiful blue eyes were cold and hard.

"Let's kill them. Kill them both." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Ventus was heading to Kairi's room with dinner.

He was about to knock, but something gently tackled him, surprising him.

"Axel?" He asked, surprised.

Axel nodded. "Hi, Uncle Ventus, Cousin Kairi left long ago. She's somewhere with Twilight boy."

Ventus paled, and he clenched his fists with anger.

"Kairi's gone? With Sora?" Ventus screamed, angrily.

Axel, nodded, a huge smile on his face.

He threw open the front door to retrieve her, but stopped.

Larxene and Xion were outside his house.

"Vikings!" Ventus whispered.

"Aqua!" He called.

His wife came out and when she saw the women staring at them, she angrily, grabbed two shovels and passed one to Ventus.

"Time has come for you to die!" Larxene screamed. "You killed my husband! Now I must kill you!"

She picked up her sword and ran towards Ventus and the two began fighting, shovel versus sword.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Sora were approaching the battlefield.

When they saw they were too late, Sora turned to Kairi.

"We need to go back to the stream. I left my weapons there." he said.

Kairi nodded and the two of them ran back.

Meanwhile, Aqua and Xion were carrying out their battle.

"Where's your little home wrecker, Milky?" Xion taunted.

"Xion!" Aqua screamed, and brought the shovel crashing down on her head.

Too bad Xion was wearing her helmet. The shovel dented it, but nothing else happened.

Meanwhile, Larxene and Ventus were fighting to the death.

"I've waited for this for 21 years." she said, raising her sword.

All it took was a stab, and Ventus would be dead.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before Larxene could kill Ventus, a loud "NO!" Was heard, and Kairi and Sora had jumped into the fray, holing out weapons to their respectable parents.

"Kairi?" Ventus asked, surprised.

"Sora!" Larxene yelled.

"Move!" The parents screamed.

"NO! This has to stop!" Kairi cried.

"Move out of the way!" Larxene yelled. "Your little girlfriend needs to pay with her blood!"

Sora held the sword to his mother's throat.

"You'll never hurt Kairi! Not while I'm alive!" He hissed.

"Why are you so willing to kill your own family, Kairi?" Ventus asked, genuinely confused.

Kairi lowered her weapon. "This boy you are trying to kill... I love him, so much! And he loves me too! Why can't you let us be together? What differences do you see between us?" she asked.

Sora lowered his weapon and took Kairi's hand.

Xion sighed. "I can't do this, Larxene. Sora loves her so much. I would rather die then see him unhappy." She said.

Larxene's eyes narrowed. "You traitor!" Larxene screamed at Xion.

"I refuse this love!" She lunged for Kairi, who jumped aside.

"NO!" Sora screamed, but before he could do anything, Ventus was running towards him.

"Your bloodline almost killed my loved ones! I can never forgive you." Ventus cried out.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard.

"Kairi!" Ventus cried out.

Larxene had taken Kairi hostage and was holding a knife to her creamy throat.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed as Larxene started dragging her away to a nearby cliff, preparing to drop Kairi over the edge.

"Nobody move! Any movement and her death will be much sooner!" Larxene threatened, pressing the knife into Kairi.

Kairi kicked and screamed, but it was no use. She felt the blade of the knife begin to caress her skin, and Larxene's cold words whispered in her ear.

"You have messed with my family long enough. I am sick of your meddling. Today you are going to die!"

"Hold on, Kairi!" Aqua screamed.

Tears began to dot Kairi's eyes, then an idea come to mind.

Using a bunch of her strength, she chomped down on Larxene's fingers.

Larxene let out a scream and dropped Kairi who ran to Sora's arms.

Sora held her for a few seconds, and when she regained her sanity, the two of them turned and ran inside the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Larxene hissed, and, taking a torch, she lit it and threw it at the house.

"Ventus!" Aqua screamed. "OUR HOUSE!"

Ventus turned and saw the house was ablaze.

"Kairi and Sora are in there!" Aqua cried.

Ventus gasped. "Sora is going to kill her! I must go to her!" He screamed, still not believing that Sora and Kairi were genuinely in love.

He ran to the house, but to his dismay, it crumbled to the bottom.

"NO!" He screamed, rooting through the rubble, trying to find his daughter.

Aqua laid a hand on Ventus'.

"We're too late." She whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Ventus whispered, as he collapsed.

"I tried. I wanted to protect you from danger, but I was leading you straight into it. I am a fool."

Larxene turned and headed back to the ship to go back to Twilight Town.

"Where are you going?" Ventus asked.

"I have extracted my revenge."

"Yes, but your son is dead!" Aqua angrily screamed.

Larxene didn't care "So what? He was a useless little..."

But before she could finish, a blade got shoved through her heart.

Larxene coughed up blood and died.

When she collapsed, Xion was staring at them,

"I'm sorry, for everything. Your loss, my contribution, I am so sorry." She whispered.

"Where will you go, Xion?" Aqua asked.

Xion shrugged. " Probably back to Twilight Town, of course I have no one waiting for me. My parents died when I was a baby and Larxene was my parental figure, but I'll be okay. I'm a viking. I'll be strong."

Then she turned and began to walk away.

"Maybe you can stay with us?" Ventus suggested.

Xion turned in surprise. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I may get in your way."

Aqua nodded. "Of course you won't be in our way. Think of this as a way to apologize to Kairi and Sora."

Xion sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

Aqua smiled and went over to hug her. "Welcome to the Hart family, Xion."

**Author's note: **I know this seems like the end, but wait up, there's one chapter left :3


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the Harts were celebrating the newcomer to their family, two young adults around age 21 slowly trekked up the hill from the rubble they used to live in, one boy one girl.

They had multiple burns across their skin, their hair was filled with ash and the girl had a tiny cut on their neck, but they knew it toughened them up for their long journey that lay ahead of them.

"Where should we go now?" The girl asked, grabbing ahold of the boy's hand.

The boy smiled and pushed some auburn hair out of her eyes, his own eyes filled with unconditional love for her.

"Our families think we're dead. The sky is the limit for us." He said.

They reached the top of the hill.

A lovely sunrise was meeting their vision, it was a beautiful treat.

"Wait!" Someone called.

The two lovers turned in surprise to find Axel approaching them.

"Cousin Kairi! Twilight-boy Sora!" He cried.

The two gasped. Even in their disheveled state, they were still recognized.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked.

They nodded.

"Our families think we're dead." Sora said.

Axel sighed. "I heard. How did you manage that?"

Kairi sighed. "When Larxene lit the house on fire, we waited until the house was near collapsing, then we just ran out the back door."

Axel ruffled his cousin's hair. "Well, Larxene's dead and your parents just took in Xion."

Kairi smiled. "But we can't go back." She whispered.

"If we get caught, we'll be kept apart forever. We need to disappear forever now." Sora admitted.

Axel sighed. "I thought so... Alright. I found a place that you can disappear to. There you can get married and no one will object, your parents won't even know."

"Oh?" Kairi asked, bewildered. "Where?"

Axel grinned. "It's called Destiny Islands. There are boats at the dock that will take you there. Once you get there, you can get married. They are accepting immigrants there, so you'll fit right in. Good luck you two."

"Thanks, Axel." They said to him.

Axel grinned. "You know, you two are the weirdest couple ever, like finding a gardener reading a Twilight book." Then he turned and ran back home.

Kairi and Sora stared at each other, interested in Destiny Islands, but slightly disturbed by that last part.

"How about it?" Sora asked. "Do you want to go?"

Kairi kissed his mouth and smiled at him, nodding.

"Are you sure? You may never see your family again, and they may not be the same, because they think your dead.

Kairi smiled and gave Sora's hand a tender squeeze. "As long as I'm with you, no matter where I am, I am happy."

Sora smiled back at her. "Then lets go, this will be the beginning of a long, exciting journey!"

Then the two of them, happy and in love, ran down to the docks, free of their curse once and for all, and not once looking back.

Meanwhile, by the burnt debris that used to be the Hart house, Aqua was sitting on a bench in silence, hoping Axel had delivered her message.

She knew the truth...the whole truth about Kairi and Sora, she just didn't want Ventus to know, for she feared he would try keeping them apart.

She saw them running up the hill in stealth while Ventus was rooting for the rubble.

So they would be happy, she had asked Axel to tell them about Destiny Islands, there she knew they would be happy and not having to carry the weight of war on their shoulders.

"Aqua!" Xion called, with a handful of sticks.

"May you help me in gathering up some wood?"

Aqua nodded.

She knew that even though Kairi and Sora were still alive, she might never see them again.

"Good luck, you two." She whispered, before leaving to gather some more wood.

**Author's note: **Wow! I can't believe I finished all that! I have some notes for you guys though,

1. No sequels... so don't ask

2. let me know how I did

3. If you dislike the book because Sora and Kairi got together, or because Roxas got killed, or because Xion didn't get killed, I'm sorry you didn't like it, but no one has to like everything they read...just be nice with your comments

4. Check out my other fanfics. :3


End file.
